Hope
by el Cierto
Summary: Sebuah harapan tumbuh dan bersemi. Biarkan masa lalu tertinggal, di ada untuk dikenang. Kini harapan membawamu untuk melihat datangnya hari yang akan datang. Percayalah. GaaraIno Short Oneshot For GIST 2012. Fanon/AU/OOC. XD


**Dedicated for GIST 2012 **

**Lollypop: Hope**

**[ a sequel of Lollypop: Heart]  
**

**XD ~but you can read this one independently~ XD  
**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fict (c) el Cierto**

**.**

**Main theme: Spring**

**Sub-theme: Hope**

**.**

**.**

Mei.

Sudah bulan Mei. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, dan dengan begitu berarti musim semi sudah akan segera usai.

Usai.

Ino menghela napas panjang, perlahan. Sepasang bola mata sewarna samudranya bergulir memandang kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang beterbangan di udara sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke atas tanah yang berumput hijau.

Seulas senyum tipis hadir dari bibir indahnya. Namun kalau kau jeli, kau pasti menemukan adanya makna lain dari senyum itu. Satu makna yang yang merupakan sisi lain dari senyuman. Kau tahu kan, senyuman tak selamanya dan tak pula selalu merefleksikan kebahagiaan. Karena ada kalanya di baliknya menyimpan kesedihan, duka yang mendalam.

"Hai." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar menyapa pendengaran sang gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Ino menoleh dan mendapati satu sosok tegap yang ia kenali sebagai Sabaku Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ino tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyum yang ia tampilkan sebelumnya. Kali ini senyumnya adalah senyum ramah yang diberikan seseorang pada seorang teman agar sang teman merasa nyaman.

"Hai, Gaara." Ino balas menyebut nama Gaara dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan kecil sang pria dengan senyum sangat samar melengkapi ekspresinya yang tidak terbaca.

Mereka berdua lalu diam, berdiri dalam keheningan sementara pandangan masing-masing tertuju pada _landscape_ di depan mereka yang menyajikan hamparan taman yang dipenuhi pohon Sakura dan Ume, yang mana salah satu pohon terbesar di taman itu adalah yang menaungi merea berdua saat itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ino kemudian, memecah keheningan yang lama-lama membuatnya tak nyaman juga. Pada dasarnya dia memang bukan tipe yang bisa betah diam berlama-lama.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi mungkin … aku hanya ingin mencari sedikit ketenangan saja."

"Aa, soo ka. Apa kau sedang memikirkan pemberi kalung itu?"

Pertanyaan Gaara itu sontak membuat Ino menoleh. Manik _aquamarine_-nya sedikit melotot. Jelas sekali gadis itu terkejut. Tapi kemudian Ino segera ingat bahwa Gaaralah orang yang telah menemukan kalung berharga itu. Saat ia sudah putus asa untuk mencarinya, pria itu menghampirinya dan memberikan padanya apa yang telah ia cari-cari. Sebuah kalung kenangan dari seorang yang sangat berharga. Dari cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah terungkapkan. Uchiha Itachi.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku terlalu bahagia kalung itu kembali ke tanganku hingga aku lupa berterima kasih. Jadi, Gaara, terima kasih. terima kasih telah menemukannya dan mengembalikannya padaku. " Ino lalu membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih." Gaara berkata datar. Ia merasa jengah karena mendadak Ino bersikap begitu formal.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Gaara. Kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya kalung itu bagiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kalung itu sampai hilang."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa benda itu begitu berharga?"

"Itu … kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu." Ino melengos saat dirasakannya tatapan Gaara semakin intens.

"Dia … siapamu, Uchiha Itachi itu?"

Mau tak mau Ino kembali menoleh kembali pada Gaara. Dengan sangat cepat kalau tidak terlalu cepat sampai ia merasa sedikit aneh pada lehernya.

"Kau …?"

"Hnn … itu nama pemberi kalung yang berharga bagimu itu, 'kan?"

Ino menunduk. "Bisakah kau tak mengusik soal itu?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus tenggelam dalam kesedihanmu? Dia sudah lama pergi dari dunia ini."

"Itu bukan urusanmu," tukas Ino tajam.

"Kalau bukan karena—" Kata-kata Gaara terhenti begitu saja karena tahu-tahu terdengar suara-suara memanggil-manggil Ino.

Ino sendiri masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Gaara. Ia tentu saja penasaran akan apa yang dikatakan Gaara meskipun ia sama sekali tidak suka ketika Gaara mulai menyinggung soal Itachi.

Namun rasa penasarannya pada pria yang berdiri di depannya itu jauh lebih besar dari rasa tidak sukanya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Gaara bisa tahu soal Itachi dan bagaimana pria itu mengetahui perasaannya pada Itachi. Padahal Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bergosip, dan kiamat pasti sudah dekat jika dia sampai bergosip. Lalu darimana dia tahu semua tentang rahasianya? Dan terlebih lagi mengapa pria itu peduli? Mereka berdua toh belum bisa dikatakan berteman. Gaara baru saja datang ke sekolahnya dan selama waktu orientasi ini mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Bahkan saat kebetulan berpapasan pun tak pernah ada tegur sapa terdengar. Jadi tentu saja semuanya membuat Ino tak habis pikir, bingung, heran dan penasaran.

"INO PIGGGG!" Tetapi suara Sakura terlalu keras untuk tidak dipedulikan, sehingga akhirnya Ino pun mau tak mau meninggalkan Gaara yang sepertinya juga tak berniat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura jidat?" Ino tak menyembunyikan rasa sebalnya begitu ia sudah berdiri di depan hidung Sakura.

Sakura nyengir. "Kau marah ya acaramu kuganggu?" Gadis berambut sewarna permen karet itu mengerling jahil.

Ino memutar manik _aquamarine_-nya, bosan.

"Ne, Ino. Jadi, ada apa kau dengan si rambut merah itu? Kalian tamak bicara serius sekali?"

"Aa, jadi kau tahu kami tampak bicara serius? Lalu kenapa kau masih saja dengan seenaknya menginterupsi?"

"He? Jadi bener?"

"Haisssh! Nggak seperti yang kau pikirkan , jidat! Hanya saja, Gaara menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Itachi. Aku curiga kalau ada yang membocorkan tentang itu padanya." Kini Ino mendelik tajam pada Sakura yang mendadak melangkah mundur.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Aku tak bilang apapun kok! Suer!" Sakura membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sambil memasang ekspresi serius yang justru tampak aneh bagi Ino.

"Kau bisa dipercaya, 'kan?" Ino terus melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Sakura dengan cepat mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Gini-gini aku kan sudah jadi sahabatmu sedari orok ne, Ino-pig!"

Ino mendengus. "Hufft! Ya sudahlah! Kurasa aku pergi dulu saja. Hawanya mendadak jadi tak enak di sini."

"Kau mau kemana? Secara acara juga baru saja dimulai?"

"Ada deh. Itu kau tak perlu tahu. Lagipula, berhanami bisa dilakukan di mana saja, 'kan? Selama masih ada Sakura atau Ume?"

Sakura tak menyahut. Gadis yang jeli ini sekilas menatap gurat kesedihan di mata sahabat pirangnya itu. Dan ia tahu penyebabnya. Topik tentang Itachi merupakan topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Ino. Bahkan setelah sekian waktu berlalu. Karena itu dia pun tak berusaha mencegah gadis itu pergi dari taman temapt kelas mereka mengadakan Hanami bersama.

:::GaaIno:::

Ino menggerak-gerakkan kaki jenjangnya dengan pelan menyusur trotoar jalan raya Konoha yang saat itu tidak begitu ramai. Kebanyakan orang memang sudah berada di taman-taman Sakura dan Ume, dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati keindahan musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan segera berakhir.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu sendiri belum menentukan arah sebenarnya kemana ia melangkah. Ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya untuk meninggalkan acara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia ingin sendiri dan mencoba membangun kembali kedamaian hatinya yang sempat terusik oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara.

"Kau melarikan diri." Suara Gaara yang kini sudah bisa dikenali oleh Ino terdengar menyentakkan lamunan gadis pirang itu ketika dia sedang berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon Ume yang lebat di pinggiran jalan.

"Kau? Mengikutiku?" Ino tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai."

"Maaf, tapi aku tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Permisi."

Tak sampai Ino berbalik untuk menghindar, tangan kekar Gaara sudah lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya dan mencengkramnya erat.

Dingin.

Adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan Ino ketika kulit telapak tangan Gaara berinteraksi langsung dengan kulit pergelangan tangannya. Dan secara mengejutkan kulit telapak tangan pria itu halus dan lembut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berlari, Ino?"

"Sudah kubilang! Itu bukan urusanmu! Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia ya?"

Gaara menatap Ino lekat. Emosi yang terpancar dari sepasang _turquoise_-nya membuat Ino terkesiap. Gadis yang pandai membaca ekspresi itu bisa melihat ada kesedihan di sana ... dan juga ada, kekecewaan?

Perlahan cengkraman Gaara pun lepas, namun Ino tak langsung pergi. Justru dia kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda bersurai merah bata itu.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Akhirnya suara Ino kembali keluar setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang ganjil.

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Sebentuk senyum samar terbentuk di bibirnya yang selalu terkatup rapat. Dan kemudian, yang membuat Ino terkejut adalah ketika salah satu tangan pria itu bergerak dan membelai pipinya. Dan dia sama sekali tak menghindar atau juga segera menepiskan tangan itu dari salah satu sisi wajahnya.

"Kembalilah padaku, Ningyô-chan."

Dan manik _aquamarine_ itu membelalak. Bertatap langsung dengan _turquoise_ yang dalam dan jernih di hadapannya.

"Kau? Panda-kun?"

Jelas sekali Ino terkejut dengan cara Gaara memanggilnya. Begitu terkejutnya hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dan bahkan tanpa ia sadari langkah kakinya mendekat.

Gaara mengangguk. Senyum mulai jelas terukir di bibirnya sementara sorot matanya melembut. "Jadi ... setidaknya kau belum lupa, ne, Ningyo-chan?"

Ino menggeleng tak percaya sementara kini ia hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari Gaara yang tinggi menjulang.

"I-ini tidak mungkin. Kau benar-benar Panda-kun?" Ino masih sulit untuk mepercayai bahwa Gaara adalah Panda-kun, teman masa kecilnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah ia lihat. Namun karena ia tahu betul, tak ada seorang pun yang memanggilnya Ningyo-chan selain anak laki-laki yang dijumpainya ketika ia berumur 7 tahun dimana saat itu ia juga balik memanggil anak laki-laki itu dengan sebutan 'Panda-kun' karena lingkar hitam yang tebal di sekitar dua matanya membuatnya mirip hewan panda.

"Hnn ... tentu saja. Memang ada orang lain yang memanggilmu begitu, eh?"

Ino menggeleng. Dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, air mata mengalir begitu saja.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah menangis?" Gaara maju dan menggerakkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengusap pipi Ino yang basah oleh air mata namun urung karena tanpa disangkanya Ino menubruknya begitu saja, memeluknya erat dengan isak tangis yang makin keras.

Akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan Gaara hanya mengelus punggung Ino dengan lembut meskipun sebenarnya ia agak canggung dipeluk oleh Ino seperti itu. Ia tidak menduga kalau gadis mantan teman kecilnya itu akan memeluknya begitu saja.

"Sshhh ... hentikan tangismu. Orang-orang mulai melihat kau tahu." Gaara kemudian berbisik pada gadis yang masih memeluknya erat itu saat dirasakannya orang-orang yang lewat memandangnya dengan aneh. Beberapa diantaranya malah sempat berbisik-bisik dan mengatakan hal-hal yang konyol, yang sukses membuat Gaara melemparkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada mereka.

Ino rupanya baru sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya sehingga dengan buru-buru dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ternyata meski sudah lama, kau tetap belum berubah," celetuk Gaara sambil mengamati Ino yang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tetap jelek kalau menangis."

"Ohya? Kau sendiri juga tidak berubah! Huh!" Ino berkata dengan kerling jahil yang mendadak kembali muncul.

"Maksudmu aku tidak berubah bagaimana?" ganti Gaara yang heran.

"Suka memelukku begitu saja saat aku menangis!" Ups! Sadar akan apa yang baru diucapkannya, Ino buru-buru memalingkan muka.

Gaara menyeringai. "Haha. Kau yakin aku yang mengambil kesempatan? Bukannya kau yang tahu-tahu memelukku, ne, Ning-gyo-channn!"

"Eh? Itu ...," kata-kata Ino menggantung. Dan tahu-tahu wajahnya merah padam begitu ia sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar. Bahwa ialah yang lebih dulu memeluk Gaara.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ..." Gaara tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Apalagi melihat gadis cantik di depannya itu _blushing _akut. Benar-benar lucu sikap Ino itu.

Ino bersungut-sungut melihat Gaara yang menertawainya. Maka sambil berkacak pinggang ia pun berkata, "Hei! Berhenti tertawa! Nggak ada yang lucu tahu!"

Dengan punggung tangan untuk menutup mulut, Gaara berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Ah, ternyata sudah lama ia tidak tertawa selepas ini. Dan semua ini karena Ino, gadis mantan teman kecilnya yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Apalagi mereka berdua pernah membuat sebuah janji. Satu janji masa kecil yang mungkin terdengar konyol tetapi juga tak bisa ia lupakan.

"Sorry ne, Ningyo-chan! Habis kau benar-benar lucu."

"Hufft! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu dasar Panda!"

"Aa, tapi Ningyo-chan itu keren lho."

"Keren dari hutan iyah. Pokoknya aku nggak mau kau memanggilku begitu."

"Hnn, tapi kau dengan panggilan itu kau jadi ingat aku, 'kan?"

"Iyah, tentu saja aku jadi ingat, dasar Panda menyebalkan!"

"Nah, itu kau pun memanggilku Panda. Jadi kenapa aku nggak bisa memanggilmu Ningyo."

"Tapi kau memang masih mirip panda, Gaara!"

"Kau juga masih mirip boneka, Ino."

_Blush! _Ino melengos, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat makan. Aku lapar."

"Kita?" Ino heran.

"Ya. Kita. Kau lapar juga kan?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Aku nggak lapar." Namun lain di mulut lain di perut karena tepat setelah mengatakannya, perut Ino mendadak berbunyi.

Dan dengan demikian, untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah Ino kembali memerah dan Gaara tertawa.

"Ayolah! Anggap saja ini reuni kita, Ningyo-chan!" Dan Gaara pun menarik tangan Ino, menyeret gadis itu meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa memberi kesempatan Ino untuk menolak.

"Mau kemana sih?"

"Ke tempat makanan. Kecuali kau mau ke tempat lain," sahut Gaara sambil terus berjalan sementara pegangannya tak lepas dari tangan Ino.

"Tunggu! Lihat! Itu ada kios _lollypop_! Aku mau beli itu dulu!" Dan tanpa babibu lagi, Ino menyentakkan tangan Gaara hingga lepas, lalu segera berlari kecil menghampiri kios kecil penjual _lollypop_ warna-warni dengan berbagai ukuran.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sepuluh tahun lalu ia masih ingat kalau Ino memang sangat suka permen bergagang itu. Ia tidak mengira setelah sekian tahun berlalu, kesukaan gadis itu pada permen yang menurutnya aneh itu masih tetap.

"Ini untukmu." Tahu-tahu sebentuk _lollypop_ bundar yang besarnya sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa dengan motip spiral warna-warni di permukaannya teracung di depan hidung Gaara.

Gaara menoleh pada pemilik tangan yang mengacungkan _lollypop_ itu. Ino tersenyum manis.

"Kau lupa ya aku tidak suka permen aneh itu."

"Aku nggak lupa. Tapi apa salahnya makan permen ini sesekali. Anggap saja perayaan kita 'bertemu' lagi."

Gaara memandang Ino sesaat saat gadis itu mengatakan 'bertemu' lagi. Dan dengan ragu ia menerima permen itu dan mengamtinya seolah permen di tangannya itu adalah benda langka dari planet Mars.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang kalau kau itu Panda, Gaara?"

"_Timing_," sahut Gaara dengan mata masih memandangi permen besar di tangannya.

"Maksudmu?" Ino menelengkan kepala, tak mengerti.

"Saat awal-awal bertemu ... kau tampak tenggelam dalam duniamu sendiri. Aku ... tak ingin mengganggu ... sampai aku tahu soal kau dan ..."

Kata-kata Gaara terhenti karena Ino mengangkat satu tangannya dan menggeleng.

Keheningan yang tak nyaman kembali mengisi perjalanan mereka menuju kedai makanan.

Angin sepoi yang berhembus mempermainkan ujung-ujung poni depan Ino saat Gaara sekilas melirik gadis itu.

"Hei! Itu ada kafe!" Tiba-tiba Ino berseru sambil menunjuk satu tempat terbuka di bawah kerindangan pohon Ume.

Kafe yang mereka tuju sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan kafe berjalan karena 'dapur'nya adalah sebuah mobil karavan. Beberapa bangku ditata di sekitarnya dan tampak beberapa orang duduk menikmati mochi, dango dan teh, ada juga yang menikmati udon dan yakitori.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka berdua lalu duduk diam. Dan begitu terus sampai makanan pesanan mereka dihidangkan bahkan sampai mereka menyelesaikan acara makan itu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," gumam Ino seperti pada dirinya sendiri saat mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh dari kafe.

"Kuantar," sahut Gaara cepat.

Ino menoleh. "Huh?"

"Kuantar."

"Ah, kurasa tak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau menghindar lagi kan?"

"Gaara, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahasnya. Titik."

"Tidak bisa, Ino. Ini harus dituntaskan sekarang."

"Apa sih sebenarnya maumu?" Ino jadi hilang sabar.

"Kau lupa janji kita waktu kita berpisah dulu?"

"Janji?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan jika memang kau tak ingat. Lagipula itu janji seorang anak SD. Yang penting adalah sekarang. Dan sekarang ini aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"APA?"

"Aku tak bisa terus bersabar, Ino." Dan tahu-tahu Gaara sudah merengkuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya, tanpa Ino bisa mengelak.

"Aku menunggu saat ini. Saat hanya berdua denganmu dan mengulang masa dulu, melanjutkannya dan membuatnya jadi lebih berarti."

"Gaara ..." Ino _speechless_.

"Ino ... daisuki ...," bisik Gaara di telinga Ino, membuat gadis itu semakin tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Gaara ... tapi ..."

"Biarkan begini ... Kau boleh menjawabnya nanti."

Ino memejamkan mata dan perlahan membalas pelukan Gaara. Dan bagaimana dengan perlahan aroma maskulin pria itu menelusup ke indra penciumannya. Wangi yang menenangkan tapi juga memberikan harapan.

Angin musim semi berhembus kembali. Menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dan ume di udara sebelum kemudian membiarkan gravitasi bumi menariknya jatuh.

Ada harapan baru untuk hari yang akan datang setelah ini. Biarkanlah masa lalu tertinggal di belakang, untuk dikenang dan bukannya menjadi penghadang untuk melihat sinar gemilang yang datang.

Percayalah ... selama matahari masih terbit dari timur.

**^_^FIN^_^**

**:::**

**A/N : Finally i could make this one. Although it's maybe kinda lame, fluffy, so common, or anything you can name it, but i'm kinda happy to publish this one. Thank you to my fellow authors who have published fanfictions for GIST 2012 *big hug*, and also thank you for dearest readers who has given any reviews in GIST 2012 fanfictions. Thank you very much. See you next year ;)**


End file.
